


The Moon and The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cancer, Leukemia, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sickfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moon and the Stars shall always align<br/>But when the time is high<br/>They will all die</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and The Stars

The alarm was going off. Great. Kenma weakly opened his eyes and grabbed at his phone, trying hard to swipe at the dismiss button. He instead slid snooze and fell back asleep.

_Beep! beep! Beep!_

Kenma sat up angrily and swiped the dismiss and then threw his phone across the room. He growled and fell back asleep. He wasn't much for getting up early. He didn't even know why he had the alarm in the first place. "Finally, I can go to sleep again..." No such luck.

 

Instead of the alarm, someone was calling. It was Tooru. Kenma groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. It was a Saturday, why would anyone call?

He picked up the phone off the ground and swiped for speaker call. "What is it Tooru?" He groaned out. He didn't have time for this. It was a Saturday. Saturday meant sleep. He was used to staying up and getting up early, but not staying up and getting up early _on a weekend_.

"Hey, how'd the date with Kage go?" Kenma rolled his eyes. "Why would you like to know?" He set the phone on his bed and started to his closet, grabbing clean clothes to wear.

"Relax, I was just wanting to know."

"Okay, it went great and we almost fucked." He slid on his jeans and black shirt. It was a tee with a small calico on the front with the words, "Petit Calicot Chat" on it. 

"Ey, Kozume, keep it PG! I'm too virgin for that shit." Kenma once again rolled his eyes. He put on his shoes and grabbed his phone. 

"As if Oikawa. I know you watch porn." He heard a scoff from the other, even though he was dead on right. 

"Whatever Kozume, I guess I'll call you later. Oh by the way, how's that whole necklace thing working for you? I think I found my guy. I mean, stars and void, that should be right, right?" 

"I guess. I mean, Kage has a sun and I have a moon. So, it should work." Kenma picked up his keys and started to walk out of his apartment. "Well, see you around then?" Kenma nodded and then realised Tooru wasn't there. "Oh, yeah." 

He locked his front door and jogged downstairs. "Bye." And with that, Tooru was off the phone. Life could be crazy with him. 

Kenma would never know, right? For now, he is.


End file.
